Défis d'Aventures - Vingt-et-unième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la vingt-et-unième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Janvier au 27 Février Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans le vingtième recueil des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet:

Ce mois-ci, nous vous proposons d'écrire le **journal d'un personnage**. Journal de bord, journal de voyage, journal intime: c'est le moment de révéler tous les secrets de tous les Aventuriers que nous avons vu défiler au cours des années!


	2. Participation de Hykus

Lors de sa visite à la tour des mages, Bob avait pu récupérer (grâce à Tesla), un sac avec des affaires qu'il avait abandonnées lors de son départ, il y a quelques années. Cette besace contenait notamment un vieux cahier qu'il avait oublié en partant. Il décida de lire un peu.

Journal des apparitions

Sur les conseils de Marie-Chantal, je vais tenir un journal pour recenser les apparitions de mon démon. D'après elle cela peut m'aider à repérer les situations à risque, comme ça je peux les éviter ou être mieux préparé à la bataille.

Jour 1

Force : Apparition mineure

Symptôme : voix interne

Contexte : Discutions avec Melvin sur sa potentielle petite amie, Camilia.

Fin : Facilement réprimé (concentration)

Commentaire : Je suis dubitatif quant à l'utilité de ce journal, mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

Jour 2

Force : Apparition mineure

Symptôme : voix interne

Contexte : Cours théorique sur un nouveau sort de flamme.

Fin : Disparition spontanée

Commentaire : RAS

Il se souvenait de ce journal, il l'avait commencé quelque temps après son arrivée à la tour sur les conseils de l'infirmière. Il regarda la longueur et décida de parcourir la suite.

Jour 87

Force : Apparition modérée

Symptôme : voix interne très forte, voix externe inaudible, renforcement d'un sort déjà présent

Contexte : cours pratique (utilisation de la magie)

Fin : J'ai simulé un malaise pour m'isoler et me calmer.

Commentaire : Mes camarades ne doivent pas savoir, seule l'infirmière sait pour ma nature et c'est très bien ainsi. Je crois que c'est une critique de Sophia sur ma puissance qui a déclenché SA colère car IL voulait faire une démonstration de force.

…

Jour 198

Force : Apparition forte

Symptôme : voix interne très forte, voix externe audible, flammèche au bout des doigts, étincelles autour de moi, perte d'équilibre

Contexte : fou rire lors d'une discutions avec Camilia et les autres au bar (une chope de bière)

Fin : J'ai prétexté un malaise pour sortir prendre l'air. Apaisement spontané avec le froid et un grand verre d'eau

Commentaire : Je dois faire très attention à l'alcool, je pense que cela a amplifié l'apparition.

…

Jour 265

Force : Apparition modérée

Symptôme : voix interne modérée, fièvre (surtout dans les mains), amplification de ma colère ?

Contexte : Dispute avec Melvin à propos de sa relation avec Camilia

Fin : On s'est séparés pour aller en cours (inattentif), apaisement difficile, grande respiration

Commentaire : Je trouve Melvin trop possessif envers Camilia alors apprendre qu'il la trompe m'a mis en colère.

…

Jour 305

Force : Apparition minimale

Symptôme : sensation de présence (triomphante ?)

Contexte : Annonce du thème de prochain cours de créature : les démons

Fin : disparition spontanée

Commentaire : J'appréhende beaucoup, j'ai peur de ne pas LE contrôler et de me dévoiler. Je vais bien préparer le cours pour ne pas avoir à être trop attentif et pouvoir LE contenir.

Jour 306

Force : Apparition majeure : début de transformation

Symptôme : maux de tête importants, bosse sur le dessus du crâne (des cornes ?), saignement des gencives, douleur et chaleur dans les mains et sur les joues, voix interne assourdissante, (voix externe ?), évanouissement.

Contexte : cours sur les démons

Fin : apaisement partiel après le malaise, réveil à l'infirmerie, apaisement total avec du repos et du calme

Commentaire : Je crois que l'hologramme magique était la goutte de trop pour mon contrôle déjà faible. J'ai peur que les élèves présents se doutent de quelque chose, mais d'après l'infirmière cela n'était pas assez spécifique. Je n'irai pas en cours les prochains jours le but est de simuler un rétablissement, mais je crois que j'en ai réellement besoin je suis épuisé.

Jour 307

RAS

Commentaire : Je suis resté à l'infirmerie toute la journée pour me reposer effectivement cela n'est pas de refus, j'ai à peine été capable de m'assoir pour manger. Camilia est venue me voir, elle m'a apporté les cours, mais l'infirmière m'a interdit de les rattraper maintenant. D'après elle, je suis encore trop faible. Les autres élèves sont inquiets pour ma santé, mais ne se doutent de rien ils pensent, pas tout à fait à tort, que mes malaises ont pour cause une santé fragile et un manque de repos. C'est vrai que je travaille souvent tard le soir, je devrai faire attention, mais je refuse de prendre du retard.

Jour 308

RAS (pas même de petite voix ou de présence, c'est étrange)

Commentaire : Confirmation des remarques d'hier les autres élèves n'ont pas fait le lien avec le sujet traité et mon malaise. Aujourd'hui, des amis sont venus me rendre visite et j'ai pu rattraper les cours. Je suis rentré dans ma chambre ce soir et je retourne en classe après le week-end. Je vais en profiter pour finir mon rattrapage et préparer les cours de la semaine prochaine.

Jour 309

Force : Apparition faible

Symptôme : présence (longue durée)

Contexte : Au réveil

Fin : disparition spontanée dans la nuit.

Commentaire : J'ai rensenti la présence toute la journée

…

Jour 478

Force : Apparition forte : initiation de transformation

Symptôme : présence colérique, voix interne forte, maux de tête importants, étourdissement, perte d'équilibre (chute de ma chaise), mains et joue très chaude, peau rêche (début d'apparition d'écailles), saignement de gencive.

Contexte : Révélation du sujet de jeudi prochain : Défense contre les démons

Fin : Difficilement réprimer (méditation)

Commentaire : J'ai été emmené à l'infirmerie par le professeur de défense, Mr Stano il était très inquiet et a insisté pour m'accompagner personnellement. Marie-Chantal lui a annoncé que c'était causé par de l'hypoglycémie (le malaise a eu lieu juste avant manger donc c'est crédible). Je suis retourné en classe l'après-midi. J'ai fait beaucoup de malaises similaires ces derniers mois (la transformation en moins), donc celui-ci ne sera pas être suspect. Je crois que je devrai vraiment faire attention à bien me reposer, j'ai l'impression que la fatigue favorise SA présence. Ce thème semble LE rendre furieux, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise pendant le cours.

Jour 479

Force : Apparition modérée

Symptôme : présence colérique, voix interne forte, maux de tête importants, étourdissement léger

Contexte : Diner (discussions enthousiastes des autres sur le cours de jeudi.)

Fin : Réprimer dans la soirée (méditation)

Commentaire : J'ai demandé à l'infirmière si elle connaissait une technique pour masquer mes réactions aux sorts durant le cours de défense, mais elle ne sait pas, il faudrait demander au professeur, cela impliquerait de lui révéler ma nature il en est hors de question, j'ai trop peur de sa réaction. J'appréhende la journée de demain, si je semble atteint par les sorts, tout le monde saura et ma vie sera un enfer. Je vois bien comment sont traité les quelques créatures magiques, surtout des demi-élémentaires, présentent à l'académie : la plupart finissent par être dénoncé aux inquisiteurs puis sont arrêter. Je réfléchis à me trouver une excuse pour ne pas assister à la leçon.

Jour 480, matin

Je viens de me réveiller et je suis terrifié et furieux à la fois. Je sens déjà SA présence, je ressens SA colère, je L'entends hurler dans mon esprit et les vertiges commencent, si je vais en classe, je crois que je ferai un malaise avant même le début des démonstrations. Je ne dois pas aller à ce cours, surtout pas je vais simuler un malaise au petit déjeuner (ce qui ne sera pas bien compliqué vu mon état), comme ça j'irai à l'infirmerie.

Jour 481, soir

J'étais à l'infirmerie, mais Mr Stano est venu me chercher, selon lui c'est un sujet « capital », il a tellement insisté pour que je vienne, même si je ne participe pas, même si je somnole. L'infirmière n'a pas pu refuser sans être suspecte. J'ai donc été en classe et cela n'a pas loupé.

Force : Malaise important PUIS Apparition forte (au réveil), début transformation

Symptôme du malaise : violents maux de tête, nausée, vertige et perte d'équilibre (chute), engourdissement des membres, atténuation de la voix interne et de la présence.

Symptôme de l'apparition : présence furieuse, voix interne forte, voix externe audible et intelligible, maux de tête importants, perte de contrôle de mes gestes, tremblement.

Symptôme de la transformation : mains et joue très chaude avec la peau rêche et apparition d'écailles translucides sur la peau, saignement de gencive et apparition de dents pointues, apparition de corne sur la tête, modification des yeux (Pupille de chat, iris orangé), douleur dans le dos.

Contexte : Cours de défense, démonstration d'un sort pour affaiblir les démons

Fin : Très difficilement réprimer (méditation, calmant, sort). J'ai eu besoin de l'aide de l'infirmière pour essayer d'entamer la méditation, mais impossible de m'apaiser et de LE maitriser elle a réussi à me faire avaler un calmant, mais toujours sans effet. Elle a dû aller chercher le professeur de défense, celui-ci a utilisé un sort qui L'a affaiblie et m'a permis de reprendre difficilement le contrôle.

Commentaire : Bon, je crois que maintenant ma classe est au courant, donc après le repas se sera toute l'académie. L'archimage Tesla a voulu me voir, mais Marie-Chantal a interdit toute visite j'étais encore trop faible et un rien risquait de me faire perdre le contrôle à nouveau. J'ai entendu Dame Tesla râler ; elle est repartie, en m'interdisant de sortir avant de l'avoir rencontré. Je crois que je suis trop épuisé pour réaliser les conséquences de ce qui vient de se passer, mais je pense que les prochains jours vont être difficiles.

Jour 482

RAS

Commentaire : Je suis resté à l'infirmerie pour la journée (et il est prévu que j'y passe tout le week-end au moins). J'ai dormi pendant la matinée, je suis encore très affaibli, j'ai eu besoin d'aide pour m'assoir et manger. L'archimage est venu dans l'après-midi, je me suis bien fait engueuler en même temps... elle a raison, cela aurait pu mal tourner. Maintenant, j'ai obligation de suivre des cours personnels avec Mr Stano apparemment, il existe des sorts applicables sur soi-même pour limiter les pertes de contrôle. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose finalement, j'aurai de meilleurs moyens de lutte… mais je crains les réactions des autres élèves. Mes amis ne sont pas venus me voir, je sais que le vendredi soir il n'y a souvent personne mais… j'ai peur de me retrouver seul, encore.

Jour 483

Force : Apparition légère

Symptôme : présence, voix interne faible (murmure)

Contexte : Rattrapage des leçons ratées

Fin : disparition spontanée

Commentaire : Toujours aucune visite, j'ai discuté avec Marie-Chantal, tout le monde sait maintenant pour ma nature. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite à aller voir mes amis, mais s'ils ne sont pas venus… j'espère que c'est à cause des études. (moi même je n'y crois pas trop). Je vais devoir me réhabituer à être rejeté par tout le monde.

…

Jour 495

Force : Apparition modérée

Symptôme : présence colérique, voix interne modérée, génération de flammèche (discrète).

Contexte : nouvelle réprimande publique

Fin : facilement réprimer (concentration)

Commentaire : ça y est, ma vie est un enfer… Je me suis encore fait réprimander publiquement par l'Achimage Billot il dit que c'est à cause de ma nature que je ne fais rien de bien. Ce type me hait depuis longtemps et maintenant il a une excuse pour le montrer. Je suis tout le temps seul, évidemment mes anciens amis ne veulent plus rester avec moi qui voudrait rester avec un demi-diable…

…

Jour 562

Force : Apparition modérée à forte

Symptôme : présence euphorique, voix interne forte, amplification de sort déjà présent, génération de flamme.

Contexte : cours de génération de flamme

Fin : Difficilement réprimer (concentration/méditation)

Commentaire : J'en ai marre, marre de me faire humilier à la moindre erreur. Tous les élèves ratent parfois des sorts, les incantent trop longtemps ou les invoque trop puissant et cela ne pose pas de problèmes, mais quand c'est moi… c'est tout de suite un drame, même lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'apparition de mon démon. Quand c'est moi, j'ai immédiatement droit à une convocation de l'archimage Billot. Ce soir, il vient de m'imposer un ultimatum, à la prochaine « erreur » je suis viré. J'ai discuté avec Mr Stano, le seul qui essaye encore de m'aider avec Marie-Chantal, il a peut-être une idée de sort et de potions qui m'aideraient encore plus à garder le contrôle, mais avec beaucoup d'effet secondaire. Principalement une grande fatigue, une réduction drastique de ma magie, étourdissement (voir évanouissement) fréquent. Je vais y réfléchir ce soir, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Jour 563, matin

RAS

Commentaire : Ce matin, je vais accepter la proposition de Mr Stano, j'ai peur des effets que cela va provoquer, mais si je veux rester à l'académie je dois le faire. Depuis quelques mois il ne se passe pas une semaine sans « incident » donc une semaine avant d'être viré je refuse, je veux finir mes études, il le faut, je veux être mage, je veux montrer que l'on peut faire le bien malgré ma nature. Je vais aller le voir, juste avant de manger.

Jour 563, soir

Force : Malaise important (++)

Symptôme : nausée, vomissement, vertige, tremblement, fièvre, maux de tête très intense

Contexte : solution de Mr Stano

Fin : apaisement partiel avec le repos (pas complètement fini)

Commentaire : D'après Mr Stano, les effets secondaires seront moins violents avec le temps j'espère qu'il a raison car je n'ai pas pu aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée et je n'ai pas pu me lever non plus. Je me sens vraiment mal.

Jour 564

Malaise : IDEM (+)

Commentaire : En fait, il faut trouver le « dosage », aujourd'hui c'est un peu mieux qu'hier, mais je suis quand même resté au lit toute la journée. Mr Stano a dû aller expliquer à l'archimage Billot que je n'y étais pour rien, que cela n'était pas une perte de contrôle (au contraire).

Jour 565

IDEM (+)

Jour 566

IDEM (++)

Jour 567

IDEM (+)

Jour 568

IDEM (-)

Commentaire : Je me sens mieux que les autres jours, je crois qu'on tient quelque chose.

Jour 568

Force : Malaise supportable

Symptôme : nausée, vertige, maux de tête modérés, affaiblissement de ma magie, faiblesse générale.

Contexte : solution de Mr Stano

Fin : pas d'apaisement

Commentaire : Je suis retourné en cours cet après-midi, cela fait un moment que je ne ressens plus du tout SA présence, ça fait du bien, mais… je me sens encore plus seul. Les élèves me regardent avec méfiance.

…

Jour 623

Force : apparition modérée

Symptôme : présence euphorique, voix interne forte, voix externe légère, amplification de sort déjà présent

Contexte : cours appliqué de pyromancie (demande de faire le plus gros sort possible)

Fin : apaisement spontané rapide

Commentaire : Je crois que l'archimage Billot l'a fait exprès il voulait un incident pour me renvoyer. J'avais lancé un beau sort, tout bien contrôlé, mais MONSIEUR en voulait plus (alors que j'avais déjà fait mieux que la majorité des autres étudiants). Alors j'ai augmenté un peu l'intensité du sort toujours en contrôle, mais j'ai commencé à sentir sa présence donc j'ai demandé si je pouvais couper le sort, afin de prévenir tout incident. Mais non, il voulait que je le maintienne encore. Donc j'ai continué et cela n'a pas loupé, l'incident est arrivé et je me suis fait virer, je dois partir ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, pour cette nuit je vais essayer d'atteindre l'Hermitage et de demander à l'aubergiste si je peux l'aider en échange d'un lit, ensuite on verra.


	3. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec._

_Un petit texte sans prétention pour ce Défi. Je me remets tout doucement à l'écriture. J'espère que ça vous conviendra malgré tout._

* * *

Cher journal,

Je ne t'écris pas souvent ces temps-ci. Il faut dire que, contrairement à Bob, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un écrivain. Seulement, parfois, j'ai besoin de consigner ce qui se passe à l'auberge et crois-moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à dire !  
Cela fait un peu moins de deux semaines que l'ambiance n'est plus la même ici. Les clients se font plus rares, et leur humeur n'est pas au beau fixe. Je n'ai que rarement l'occasion de le constater de mes propres yeux, puisque je passe mon temps entre les réserves et la cuisine, mais certains signes ne trompent pas. Quand les clients les plus réguliers commencent à renvoyer mes plats pour des prétextes improbables, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Me reprocher, à moi, d'avoir raté ma soupe ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Tout le monde apprécie ma soupe. Sauf peut-être Mani ? Mais lui, de toute façon, c'est une cause alimentaire perdue depuis longtemps.

Bref, tout n'est pas rose au Repos du Guerrier ces derniers temps, et ce soir a clairement été l'un de nos pires services depuis l'ouverture de l'auberge. Nous n'avons fait que sept malheureux couverts. J'aurais pu profiter du calme relatif de la soirée pour mener l'enquête auprès des clients. Je dois savoir pourquoi tout le monde semble si triste. J'avais vraiment l'intention de discuter avec les gens, de prendre le temps, de les aider, même, dans la mesure de mes moyens ! J'avais juste oublié un petit détail : Théo existe. A croire qu'il s'est lancé dans une compétition avec Mani pour savoir qui causera le plus de catastrophes…

Je venais de terminer ma fameuse potée quand un premier cri m'a fait sursauter. Je me suis précipité vers la grande salle, où je me suis retrouvé cloué sur place par l'horreur de la scène. Bob, Shin et Mani essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir Théo, qui voulait décrocher son vieux bouclier du mur près de l'entrée. A l'autre bout de la salle, des clients apeurés rassemblaient leurs affaires pour s'enfuir. En passant près d'eux, j'ai tenté de les rassurer, de dire que la situation était sous contrôle, mais je n'y croyais pas moi-même. La mauvaise ambiance de ces derniers temps pèse beaucoup sur le moral de Théo. C'était inévitable : tout est trop calme et morose. Il est en train de perdre les pédales.

Ne te méprends pas, cher journal : Théo est un bon ami. Nous avons lutté ensemble au cours d'aventures trop nombreuses pour les citer. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien devant des centaines de feux de camp. Nous avons tout partagé pendant des années, et nous continuons de le faire à l'auberge. Cette nouvelle vie lui fait du bien, même si, de toute évidence, la transition du bouclier au tablier n'a pas été simple. Je ne lui en veux pas. D'accord, il a menacé de mort un habitant du charmant petit village de Trammselouch quand celui-ci s'est plaint de la quantité de mousse dans sa chope de bière… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il est comme ça. Impulsif... Violent... Grognon… ça fait partie de lui, et les clients le savent. Même ce monsieur tatillon finira par revenir. Quand j'aurai mis le doigt sur ce qui cloche en ce moment et que j'aurai trouvé une solution, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Théo donnera une claque amicale dans le dos de ce type et quelqu'un offrira une tournée. C'est comme ça que les choses doivent se passer, chez nous. Ça n'est pas si compliqué, quand même !

Demain, je prendrai les devants : ce sera jour de marché dans le charmant petit village voisin. Normalement, c'est au tour de Shin d'y aller, mais je ferai en sorte de l'y accompagner et je mènerai mon enquête. Si quelque chose de louche se trame là-bas, je le découvrirai, parole de nain !

G. v. K.


	4. Participation de Li-chan

J'en profite pour dire que je cherche deux personnes pour le doublage de ma série "Projets Aventures". Il reste le rôle de Crystal Kory (une guerrière demi-élémentaire de l'eau) et Katharina Lucane (le/la diable/esse des secrets). Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésiter pas à me contacter.

Bon lecture ;)

* * *

~ Journal de l'ancienne inquisitrice Endora sur le cas de Théo Silverberg ~

Cher journal,

J'ai toujours voué ma vie à l'église de la Lumière. Naïvement, je pensais que tous les inquisiteurs et les paladins étaient exemplaires.  
Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait la connaissance de Théo Silverberg et j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler à ses côtés pendant quelques mois. Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre. Je l'ai revu plus tard en train de diriger une sorte de guilde pour aventuriers ou une auberge.

On m'a toujours complimenté sur ma soi-disant capacité à détecter les mensonges. Et Silverberg mentait sur lui d'une façon bien étrange. Lorsqu'il disait par exemple les mots "inquisiteur", "paladin" ou "église de la Lumière", mon instinct me disait qu'il mentait et pourtant, il semblait être réellement convaincu.

En tout cas, Théo Silverberg a été arrêté pour hérésie et ça fait plusieurs années qu'on doit le surveiller. On l'a enfermé dans une prison réservée aux hérésies les plus dangereuses. Il y a même un puissant dispositif magique pour le retenir.

Au début, il recevait un bon traitement pour un hérétique. Il était nourri et soigner après la torture. Puis, sa situation s'est vite dégradée. L'église cherchait à peine le maintenir en vie.

Silverberg a changé depuis son enfermement. Soit il est méfiant et résigné, soit il est détendu et confiant. Mes collègues et moi avons l'impression de parler avec deux Théo. Le premier nous répond peu et le second nous répond en vieux commun. Nous supposons que ce dernier est l'hérésie.

Nous avons dû faire appel à un ancien paladin pour la traduction. L'hérésie ne se montre pas tout le temps. Mais quand il est là, tout devient pesant et oppressant. Même les plus anciens d'entre nous étaient effrayés par l'aura qu'il projetait. Par moment, il semblait s'ennuyer lors des séances de torture et ce n'est que quand l'hérésie se montre.

Dehors, une guerre commence à se préparer. Et l'ordre d'exécuter Théo Silverberg était enfin venu. Le prisonnier était effrayé en voyant le bûcher. Une fois dessus et après la prononciation de sa sentence, on mit le feu. Il se mit à crier puis à rire. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis évanouie. À mon réveil, tous ceux qui étaient venus assister se mirent à se battre entre eux. C'était un véritable carnage.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est ensuite passé. Cependant, il paraît que l'affaire « Silverberg » est close. On dit qu'il a été capturé alors qu'il ouvrait un portail dans l'enceinte de l'église. J'ai secrètement lu le rapport confidentiel sur sa condamnation et il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase : « Le mal ne peut être tué, seulement retenu ». C'est intrigant.

* * *

Cher journal,

Je ne fais plus partie de l'église de la Lumière, une partie d'entre nous a été viré. Et la guerre des réformes continue. Malgré ça, je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je pense que c'est un coup monté. Au début, je pensais que c'était la Métalignée jusqu'à que je découvre que c'est une organisation plus ancienne qui est à l'œuvre. Je regrette d'avoir cherché à enquêter sur lui. Je suis traquée par les assassins de la Métalignée et de l'Occulus. J'ai revu Silverberg, il accompagne un groupe de jeunes aventurières. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Je dois les rencontrer, il faut que je le prévienne que...

[La suite est illisible à cause du sang qu'il y a dessus.]


End file.
